Puppy Love
by theapplegirl
Summary: "Kenapa Bugsy genit sekali? Demi Tuhan, Siwon, umurnya baru dua bulan!" Yesung membalas sengit. YeWon / Wonsung fanfiction


**P**uppy **L**ove | **Y**esung, **S**iwon, **B**ugsy, **M**elo | **Y**e**W**on, **f**ail!**B**ugsy**XM**elo | **R**omance | **T**

**D**isclaimer: Fiksi semata.

.

.

"Hyung, Hyung, kau di mana?" suara Siwon berkumandang dari ponsel Yesung meskipun sang _lead vocal_ Super Junior itu tidak mengaktifkan pengeras suaranya.

"Aku di rumah, kenapa, Wonie? Kau baru saja kembali dari China, kan?" Yesung menjawab dengan kalemnya, seperti sudah terbiasa dengan Siwon yang random dan terlalu bersemangat.

"Ya, aku baru saja sampai, Hyung. Apa kita bisa bertemu sekarang? Aku punya berita bahagia untukmu!" yang lebih muda masih saja sangat bersemangat.

"Baru sampai? Apa kau tidak capek? Kenapa langsung ingin bertemu denganku?" yang lebih tua bertanya keheranan.

"Hmm..." Yesung bisa mendengar Siwon berpikir di telepon. "Aku tidak terlalu capek, sih. Dan ini penting. Aku ingin kau bertemu seseorang yang spesial bagiku."

Tik tok. Detik jam dinding di atas kepala Yesung.

"Se-spesial?" Yesung mengulangi seperti orang bodoh.

"Ya! Oke, kalau begitu aku akan ke tempatmu sekarang. Tunggu aku ya, Hyung!" Siwon pun menutup teleponnya.

"Tung... gu, Wonie," gumam Yesung ketika dia sadar bahwa pria kekar itu sudah menutup teleponnya.

Dengan helaan nafas pelan, si pria mungil menaruh ponselnya di atas meja, dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa.

Apa yang baru saja dikatakan Siwon sangat mengganggunya, dan ia dapat merasakan keringat dingin mulai tercipta di kedua telapak tangannya.

Wajahnya memerah karena malu ketika beberapa saat yang lalu dia sempat merasa dirinya begitu spesial karena Siwon langsung meneleponnya setelah kembali dari aktivitas tahun baru-nya di Cina. Selama sesaat dia benar-benar telah berpikir bahwa Siwon menganggapnya sebagai seseorang yang istimewa, lebih dari sekedar teman atau hyung, karena Siwon ingin menemuinya bahkan di saat ia lelah sehabis penerbangan.

Namun ternyata Siwon ingin Yesung untuk menemui orang yang spesial baginya, siapa pun dia. Yesung seolah hancur. Sepertinya Siwon hanya akan selamanya menjadi mimpi, setelah sekian lama.

"Guk!" salakan yang melengking tinggi mengagetkan sang penyanyi, dan sedetik kemudian seekor anjing berbulu putih melompat naik ke atas pangkuannya, memandangi wajahnya dengan lidah terjulur. Melo berdiri di paha Yesung dan mengayun-ayunkan ekornya dengan bahagia.

"Melo-ya!" Yesung tersenyum bahagia pada anjingnya yang cantik, kemudian membelai kepalanya. Masih bernafas menggunakan mulut dan lidah terjulur, anjing Pomerania itu tampak seperti sedang tersenyum imut pada pemiliknya. "Duduk ya, anjingku yang imut," kata Yesung gemas, dan si anjing kecil dengan patuh menekuk kaki-kakinya untuk duduk dengan baik di sana.

Dengan nafas hangat Melo di perutnya, angan Yesung sekali lagi terfokus pada member visual Super Junior.

Sang penyanyi tidak melakukan apa pun selama sepuluh menit berikutnya selain membelai-belai punggung Melo dengan lembut sementara anjing itu memejamkan matanya, menikmati perlakuan lembut pemiliknya. Suara dering bel akhirnya menyadarkannya dari lamunan dan si pria mungil beranjak untuk membuka pintu, mempersiapkan diri untuk menyambut Siwon dan seseorang yang spesial itu.

Melo berjalan dengan imut di belakangnya, menemaninya menuju pintu seolah dia juga akan menemui seseorang.

"Apa eonnie-mu Kkoming tidur, Melo-ya? Kenapa kau tidak bermain bersamanya saja?" Yesung mencoba untuk mengalihkan perhatian anjingnya. "Oppa ada tamu, lebih baik kau masuk ke dalam."

"Guk! Guk!" Melo menyalak dua kali seolah membenarkan bahwa ya, eonnie-nya Kkoming sedang tidur, dan tidak, dia tidak mau masuk karena dia juga mau bertemu dengan tamunya oppa!

"Ya sudah deh, toh ini Siwon," Yesung bergumam sebelum meraih gagang pintu.

"Hyungie!" senyum lebar Siwon adalah satu-satunya hal di mata Yesung sesaat setelah ia membuka pintu apartemen. "Selamat tahun baru!" yang lebih muda memberinya pelukan singkat dengan tepukan di punggung.

"Selamat tahun baru juga untukmu," Yesung mengajaknya masuk, tapi ia bingung karena tidak ada orang lain bersama Siwon saat ini. "Siwon-ah, mana orang spesialmu? Kenapa kau sendirian?"  
"Guk!" alih-alih Siwon, malah Melo yang menyalak seolah menjawab pertanyaan Yesung.

Siwon menyamankan diri di sofa ruang tamu, duduk dan bersandar santai dengan kedua kaki terbuka. "Oh, kau belum melihatnya, Hyung?" ia tersenyum santai.

Dia? Berusaha mengacuhkan rasa sakit di hatinya, Yesung memandang sekeliling ruangan dan tidak menemukan siapa pun selain mereka berdua di ruangan itu.

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa selain kita berdua di sini, Siwon-ah. Dia di mana?"

Pandangan Yesung kembali kepada si pria yang lebih muda di sofa tepat ketika seekor anjing berbulu putih melompat ke pangkuan Siwon dan duduk di pahanya. Mengira bahwa itu Melo, Yesung tetap memandang berkeliling sampai didengarnya Siwon terkikik.

"Hyung! Dia di sini, apa kau tidak melihatnya?"

"Guk!" Melo menyalak.

"Guk!" salakan yang lain, lebih melengking.

Yesung mendudukkan diri di sofa di hadapan Siwon, terlihat jelas rasa penasaran di wajahnya.

"Perkenalkan, ini Bugsy," Siwon mengumumkan, mengangkat si anjing berwarna putih, yang semula dikira Yesung adalah Melo.

Yesung memekik kaget karena ternyata anjing itu jelas bukan Melo-nya. Itu anjing lain!

"Ap-apa?" gumam Yesung. "Itu bukan Melo!" teriaknya, serta merta menunjuk anjing di pangkuan Siwon, yang balas memandang ke arahnya dengan keterkejutan di matanya yang besar.

"Ya, dia Bugsy-ku, Hyung."

"Bugsy?" Yesung baru menyadari bahwa dia telah menakuti anjing itu dan segera menurunkan tangannya. "Oh, dia anak anjingmu yang baru?"

Melihat pandangan ingin tahu Yesung pada anjingnya, pria yang lebih muda menurunkan anjing itu untuk berdiri di atas keempat kakinya sendiri di pangkuannya. "Ya, aku mendapatkannya baru beberapa hari yang lalu. Dia imut sekali, kan?" Siwon berkata gemas di telinga Bugsy, sementara anjingnya itu masih saja memandangi Yesung dengan matanya yang besar dan bulat.

"Oh, dia yang paling imut!" Yesung akhirnya mengerti, tersenyum manis pada si anjing.

"Guk!" ada yang tidak setuju di sini, dan itu Melo. Anjing betina itu menyalak dari samping Yesung, jelas tidak suka karena Yesung telah salah mengira anjing lain itu sebagai dia, bahkan memanggilnya anak anjing paling lucu! _Dia_-lah anak anjing paling lucu! Semua orang selalu memujinya begitu sejak ia dilahirkan!

"Haha, sepertinya Melo tidak setuju," Yesung tertawa kecil sembari mengangkat anjingnya sendiri ke dalam pelukannya. "Sini, sini putriku yang cantik," puji Yesung di telinga Melo. "Anjing jenis apa dia, Wonie? Bulldog, ya?" perhatian Yesung kembali pada Siwon dan Bugsy.

"Bulldog Perancis, Hyung. Lihatlah matanya, dia seolah punya alis tebal sepertiku, kan?" Siwon berseri senang.

"Kau benar..." angguk Yesung. "Dan sepertinya dia sangat kalem. Aku ingin menggendongnya," Yesung menurunkan Melo, yang langsung mendengking pelan karena merasa diacuhkan. "Boleh, kan?"

"Oh, boleh, boleh! Bugsy sangat ramah," Siwon bangkit dan membantu Yesung menggendong anak anjing barunya.

"Guk..." Melo menyalak pelan dengan kecewa.

Bugsy sendiri terlihat agak panik ketika kulitnya menyentuh tangan kecil Yesung untuk pertama kalinya. Ia mendengking kecil seolah meminta pertolongan pada Siwon, satu-satunya makhluk hidup yang tak asing baginya di ruangan itu.

"Hai, Bugsy, aku Yesung. Kau bisa memanggilku Yesung hyung! Aku hyung-nya appa Siwon, hehehe," Yesung memutar anak anjing itu hingga kedua mata besarnya menghadap padanya. "Kau imut sekali, kau tahu? Kau tahu?" diciumnya hidung anjing itu, membuat si anjing semakin memberontak dengan panik.

"Haha, dia takut padamu, Hyung," Siwon tertawa. "Sini, kembalikan dia padaku."

"Jadi, dia ini seseorang spesial yang tadi kau sebutkan, Wonie?" dengan lagak santai Yesung bertanya. Diraihnya cakar kaki depan Melo dan diperiksanya dengan cermat.

"Ya, dia spesial sekali untukku. Dia mirip sih denganku," Siwon menggaruk belakang telinga Bugsy. "Aku telah berkali-kali mengepos tentang dia di Twitter dan dia terkenal seperti selebriti sekarang! ELF sudah tergila-gila padanya," cerocos Siwon bersemangat, membuat hyung-nya tersenyum simpul.

"Bagus lah," Yesung mengangguk. "Dia sangat menggemaskan, wajar saja dia populer!" Yesung berseri-seri. "Oh, sebelum aku lupa lagi, Siwon-ah, apa kau ingin kopi? Atau teh hangat?"

"Teh hangat, Hyung. Sebenarnya aku sangat capek."

Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian Yesung kembali membawa dua cangkir teh untuknya dan Siwon, tetapi sesuatu menghentikan langkahnya mendekati sofa di mana Siwon duduk.

Siwon duduk dengan Melo di sampingnya, mencoba membuat Pomerania putih itu untuk bersalaman menggunakan kaki depan dengan Bugsy, yang masih di atas pangkuannya. Dari posisi berdirinya sekarang, sang penyanyi dapat melihat bagaimana Melo memandangi Siwon, seolah pria tampan itu sudah gila.

"Melo Noona, namaku Bugsy! Aku dongsaeng-mu," Siwon menirukan suara bayi, bernarasi untuk Bugsy. "Kau sangat cantik, aku ingin menikahimu, Noona."

Yesung tak dapat menahan tawanya, hingga dia mengagetkan Siwon. Yang lebih muda segera menurunkan kaki-kaki depan Melo dan Bugsy yang saling menempel, dan bersikap seolah dia tidak pernah membuat kedua anak anjing itu 'bersalaman'.

"Oh, mereka sudah akrab, ya?" Yesung menyeringai pada Siwon yang tersenyum salah tingkah padanya. Ia menata cangkir-cangkir teh di atas meja dan kembali duduk.

"Eh, iya, Melo cantik sekali, sih," jawab Siwon, seperti malu-malu.

"Cowok memang selalu terpikat cewek cantik," goda Yesung. "Aku dengar gosip, katanya Bugsy sudah ingin segera menikahi Melo! Apa itu benar?" yang lebih tua tertawa puas dengan candaannya sendiri.

Wajah Siwon menjadi sangat merah. "Ah, kau tadi melihatku. Oke, tertawalah sepuasmu, Hyung. Aku memang suka bernarasi untuk anjing-anjingku. Aku juga melakukan itu pada Beckham," lanjutnya. "Itu asyik."

Yesung mengerutkan dahi. "Aku tahu itu asyik, aku juga melakukannya pada semua anjingku. Hanya saja apa yang kau katakan dalam narasimu sangat konyol," ucap Yesung.

"Benarkah? Kau bernarasi untuk Kkoming dan Melo juga?"

"Guk!" Melo membenarkan.

"Berarti kau menirukan suara cewek, Hyung? Hahahaha!" sekarang giliran Siwon yang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Yesung merona malu. "Diam. Aku ini pengisi suara yang bagus, lebih baik darimu!"

Siwon mengangkat alis. "Benarkah? Dengan suara bariton-mu yang serak, kau sungguh-sungguh berpikir kau tepat menjadi pengisi suara cewek?"

"Aku profesional," sesumbar Yesung.

"Oke deh, kalau begitu ayo kita coba," Siwon menyeringai. "Aku sebagai Bugsy dan kau sebagai Melo, bagaimana?"

Dahi Yesung berkerut tak percaya. "Kau ingin aku bermain peran anjing denganmu?"

"Jadi kau takut?" Siwon tersenyum nakal, membuat yang lebih tua jengkel.

"Tentu saja tidak!" suara Yesung melengking seperti gila. "Oke, aku mau. Tapi kita bergantian. Aku mau mendengarmu menjadi Melo juga."

"_Challenge accepted!_"

Begitulah, kedua pemilik anjing duduk bersebelahan di sofa, dengan anjing masing-masing di pangkuan. Kedua anjing itu diberdirikan dengan dipegangi pada kaki depan mereka. Kedua 'pengisi suara' sedang mempersiapkan tenggorokan mereka dengan menggeram-geramkan "A-a..."

"Jadi, sudah siap?" tanya Siwon.

Yesung mengangguk tegas.

"Oke, anjingku yang lebih muda, jadi aku yang mulai," kata Siwon. Dia bergeser mendekat pada Yesung, mencoba membuat Bulldog-nya lebih dekat pada Melo. "Oh, lihat, ada gadis yang cantik sekali di situ!" Siwon mulai menggunakan suara bayinya yang serak. Tangannya mengangkat kaki depan kiri Bugsy untuk menunjuk pada Melo. "Dia cantik sekali! Bulunya putih sempurna, matanya seluas samudera..."

"Tidak seluas matamu, kok," Yesung berceletuk iseng, membuat Siwon mendelik padanya. Yesung lalu terkikik saat Bugsy memandanginya dengan matanya yang lebar dan besar seperti bola tenis.

"Hey! Kau menyabotase penampilanku!" Siwon protes pada sang hyung.

Yesung memutar mata, namun tak urung dia mencoba menahan diri dan mendengarkan Siwon, atau Bugsy. Si anak anjing, yang memiliki warna hitam di sekeliling kedua matanya, mulai memandang ke sekeliling ruangan, bergerak-gerak gelisah di tangan Siwon.

"Ssst, Bugsy, ini kesempatan aktingmu yang pertama. Kendalikan dirimu dan lihatlah gadis cantik itu!" Siwon berbisik pada Bulldog kecilnya. "Aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentangnya. Ah, aku punya ide! Aku akan memperkenalkan diri padanya..." Siwon berhenti sebentar, membuat Bugsy terlihat seperti sedang berpikir dengan menempelkan kaki depan kanan si anjing ke dahinya. "Ehem, ehem!" Siwon selaku Bugsy berdeham. "Halo, gadis cantik. Maaf aku lancang bertanya, tapi apa kau baik-baik saja? Aku baru saja melihatmu jatuh dari surga, apa kau ini bidadari?" Bugsy mengangkat kakinya ke moncongnya seolah dia terkejut.

"Yang benar saja, Siwon!" mata Yesung melebar tak percaya. "Gombalan murahan?"

"Oh, matamu berkilau begitu indahnya, apakah terbuat dari bintang-bintang?" lanjut Bugsy, tampak cuek saja ketika Melo tidak bereaksi.

"Cih," Yesung lagi-lagi memutar mata.

"Kau harusnya panggil aku noona, anak kecil," kata Melo dengan suara _falsetto_ yang aneh.

"Oh, Noona, kau dingin sekali," Bugsy memekik kecil.

"Anjing tidak memekik, Wonie!" protes Yesung.

"Noona, mungkin aku memang cuma anak kecil. Namun aku sungguh-sungguh ingin lebih mengenalmu... Jadi, siapa namamu, gadis cantik?"

"Baiklah jika kau memaksa... Namaku Melo."

"Buahahahaha!" Siwon tak lagi dapat menahan diri. Falsetto Yesung sangat aneh dan tidak sesuai untuk suara wanita manapun, baik itu binatang maupun manusia... "Ya ampun, suaramu... Yang begitu kau sebut profesional? Hahahaha!"

"Tunggu saja giliranmu, kau kan juga bariton," Yesung menyipitkan mata jengkel ke arah Siwon.

"Sst, akting," Siwon mengacuhkannya lagi. "Wow, nama yang indah sekali! Melo Noona, nama itu secantik dirimu..."

"Guk!" Melo menyalak bahagia mendengar Siwon memujinya.

"Wow, kau benar-benar jago merayu," Yesung menggerak-gerakkan kepala Melo ke kiri dan ke kanan dengan tangannya. "Sudah berapa gadis yang kau rayu begitu, Bugsy-ssi?"

"Tunggu, percakapan ini kok jadi aneh," keluh Siwon. "Kenapa Melo sinis sekali?"

"Kenapa Bugsy genit sekali? Demi Tuhan, Siwon, umurnya baru dua bulan!" Yesung membalas sengit. "Coba pakai skenario yang tidak terlalu mata keranjang untuknya!"

Siwon berpikir selama sepuluh detik dalam diam. "Oke, sekarang ayo kita mulai lagi!" katanya, lalu ia berdeham lagi. "Melo Noona, Melo Noona, ayo kita main! Aku ingin bermain denganmu di bak pasir!" ucap Bugsy.

"Wow, bak pasir? Aku suka bak pasir!" suara aneh Melo melengking.

"Yeee... Aku bermain denganmu, aku senang sekali!" Bugsy bertepuk 'tangan' dengan canggung. "Melo Noona, aku akan membuatmu kagum dengan keahlianku! Siwon Appa-ku sudah mengajariku membuat istana pasir!" si anjing Bulldog Perancis yang malang itu memandangi sisi kanan wajah Yesung dengan pandangan kosong.

"Kau bisa membuat istana pasir, Bugsy? Kalau begitu tunjukkan padaku!"

Siwon menurunkan Bugsy dari pangkuannya ke sofa. Tangan kanannya sibuk mencari sesuatu di saku celananya. Beberapa saat kemudian ia menarik keluar ponselnya, memasangnya di antara kedua kaki depan Bulldog-nya, sampai terlihat seperti Bugsy membawa sendiri ponsel itu. Diberikannya ponsel itu pada si Pomerania putih. "Ini istana pasirnya! Bagaimana, bagus, kan?" kata Bugsy penuh semangat.

Yesung sempat kerepotan memindahkan ponsel Siwon dari kaki depan Bugsy ke kaki depan Melo yang jelas lebih kecil. Siwon juga berusaha keras untuk tidak menjatuhkan ponsel itu.

Saat mereka sedang berusaha dalam suasana tenang yang nyaman, Yesung merasa bermain seperti ini dengan Siwon sangat menyenangkan dan dia sangat menikmati setiap detik dari momen berharga ini. Meskipun Siwon bisa jadi sangat menjengkelkan dan iseng, tidak ada lagi orang lain di dunia ini yang bisa membuatnya sebahagia ini hanya dengan melakukan hal-hal yang gila dan kekanak-kanakan.

Ditahannya senyumnya ketika ia akhirnya sukses meraih ponsel itu. Seolah seluruh rasa lelahnya setelah bekerja selama delapan jam di stasiun kereta bawah tanah menghilang begitu saja. Dia ingin menikmati saat-saatnya bersama dengan pria yang diam-diam dicintainya, selamanya mengenang malam yang indah ini.

Namun sesuatu di layar ponsel Siwon menarik perhatiannya, menyadarkannya dari lamunan singkatnya itu.

'**사랑해****,****종운****.****'**

Huruf-huruf Hangul berwarna kuning terang memancar dari layar lebar ponsel Siwon ketika ia menyentuhnya.

'**Aku mencintaimu, Jongwoon'** tertulis dalam bahasa Korea.

"A-apa?" dengan bodohnya Yesung tergagap. "Si-siwon?" dia mendongak dari layar itu, wajahnya memerah.

Dan dilihatnya Siwon memandanginya dengan ekspresi sangat serius. Hampir saja Yesung mengira pria yang lebih muda darinya itu sedang marah karena belum pernah Siwon terlihat seserius ini sebelumnya.

Yesung merasa seperti jantungnya melompat keluar. Mata Siwon seperti menembus ke bagian terdalam dirinya, jiwa dan raga, membekukannya di tempat.

"Jongwoon-ah, aku mencintaimu," ucap Siwon dengan keyakinan dalam suaranya.

"A-aku..." Yesung tak dapat merangkai kata. Dia berkedip berulang kali, mencoba menghindari tatapan tajam Siwon.

Namun sedetik kemudian dirasakannya sepasang bibir mendarat di bibirnya. Yesung terpekik kaget saat disadarinya Siwon sedang menciumnya dengan sangat lembut. Secara refleks ia menutup kedua matanya, hanya mengandalkan nalurinya untuk menyerahkan diri pada pria yang sudah lama dicintainya.

Bibir Siwon mulai bergerak di atas bibir Yesung, menangkap bibir bawahnya dan memberikan tekanan-tekanan ringan dari bibir atas dan bawah sekaligus. Bibir itu kering dan lembut.

Namun, semendadak datangnya, ciuman itu pergi. Dengan kasar Siwon mengakhiri ciumannya, menarik dirinya menjauh dari Yesung. Yesung membuka kedua matanya perlahan, masih merasa mabuk karena ciuman Siwon. Ia hanya mampu memandangi pria yang baru saja menciumnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Ma-maaf, aku... Aku tidak bermaksud menciummu seperti itu, Hyung. Maafkan aku, aku hanya... aku tak bisa menahannya..." Siwon menundukkan kepala, menghindari mata Yesung. "Kumohon maafkan aku, Hyung. Jangan menangis..."

Air mata Yesung telah mengalir, tanpa ia bahkan mampu menahannya. Degupan keras jantungnya sendiri membuatnya tak sadar bahwa ia sedang menangis di hadapan cinta sejatinya, yang baru saja mengungkapkan perasaan padanya.

"Guk..." sebuah suara terdengar pelan dari antara kedua pria di sofa itu.

Sepertinya Bugsy hampir saja terhimpit dua insan yang sedang dilanda cinta itu. Dan Melo juga. Namun Siwon dan Yesung tidak menyadarinya, sampai...

"Guk!" Melo tak tahan lagi dan menyalak keras.

Refleks kedua tangan Yesung melepas kedua kaki depan Melo, dan ponsel Siwon terjatuh ke sofa. Dalam sekejap, Bugsy dan Melo sudah bebas, mereka berlari menjauhi sofa, tempat di mana mereka mengalami kejadian yang traumatis bagi anak anjing.

"Siwon-ah," panggil Yesung pelan.

"Ah, Hyung, aku tahu mustahil kau juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku... Kau hanya menganggapku sebagai seorang dongsaeng..." Siwon meracau penuh penyesalan. "Tapi aku harus membuatmu tahu perasaanku. Aku tidak lagi bisa menahannya sendiri... Aku minta maaf," Siwon mencoba untuk mengambil ponselnya di antara tubuhnya dan tubuh Yesung, tapi tangan kanan Yesung ternyata sudah menggenggam ponsel itu lebih dulu. Memeganginya erat-erat dengan telapak tangannya yang kecil.

"Kau mencintaiku?" tanya Yesung serak. "Sejak... kapan?"

Siwon tertegun mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Aku tidak tahu," akunya. "Aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengingatnya."

"Aku juga," Yesung berkata dengan suara bergetar, di wajahnya terulas senyuman lembut. "Aku juga tidak bisa ingat sejak kapan aku mencintaimu."

"Apa?" Siwon mendongak memandang lagi pria mungil yang dicintainya itu. "Kau... kau mencintaiku?"

Yesung mengangguk dengan tawa bahagia. "Ya, ya, Wonie, aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu!"

"Benarkah?" mata Siwon terbelalak lebar, bibirnya bergetar tak percaya.

"Ya!"

"Yesung-ah," Siwon menarik Yesung ke dalam pelukannya, menciumi rambut hitamnya dengan sayang. "Jongwoon-ah. Jongwoon-ku," dia mengoreksi dirinya sendiri. Mereka tetap seperti itu selama beberapa menit. Siwon membenamkan kepalanya ke rambut Yesung yang lembut, dan Yesung menyamankan dirinya di dada bidang Siwon. "Aku tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaan ini dengan kata-kata, ini sangat indah, sangat..." gumam Siwon.

Yesung memeluk pinggang Siwon. "Dan aku menangis seperti anak kecil," bisik Yesung.

Siwon melepaskan Yesung dari pelukannya. Ditangkupnya pipi chubby pria yang lebih tua darinya itu, dan diciumnya lagi bibir merah Yesung, kali ini dengan lebih bergairah.

Yesung secara refleks membuka bibirnya dan membiarkan lidah Siwon memanjakannya. Bergerilnya dan mencicipi rasa di dalam mulutnya.

"Guk!"

"Guk..."

"Bugsy!" Yesung segera menarik diri dari Siwon. "Maaf, seharusnya kau tidak melihat ini..."

"Guk guk!"

"Umurmu baru setahun, Melo-ya. Kau juga tidak boleh melihatnya, jangan keburu senang dulu," sang vokalis mengomeli anjingnya. "Eonnie-mu juga tidak boleh."

"Jangan pernah berubah, Cintaku," bisik Siwon, menyeringai bahagia seperti orang gila.

"Guk..."

"Ya, ya, terima kasih Bugsy, kau sudah sangat banyak membantu."

.

**A/N:** Cerita ini terjemahan dari fic berjudul sama yang dipost di akun LJ-ku, Niayesungie, tanggal 14 Februari 2014.


End file.
